Joys of Parenting
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: Drabbles sequel to MPreg Drabbles. Can you imagine then? Instead of the semes dealing with pregnant lovers now they will deal with their lover and their GROWING CHILDS! Do you think they can manage? Yes? No? Want to find out? Drabble 12: Yagari/Rido
1. KanameZero

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 1: Kaname/Zero

"Kaname where's Koori?" Zero asked his husband who was sitting on the living room.

"In his room, I already called him."Kaname replied. A few moments later a small bow with silver hair and dark red eyes descended from the stairs.

"Koori what were you doing?" Zeroasked curiously as he watched his soon sit next to his father trying to imitated his pose as Kaname watched amused.

"I was playing Council." Koori replied.

"Playing Council?" Zero asked confused. "How do you play that? Better yet, why?"

"To learn how to manipulate the council when I grow up, Father said I should learn so I can become leader and make those dogs follow my orders." Koori responded innocently.

"Koori, why don't you go and wait in the kitchen for the food to be ready?" Kaname asked gulping as he saw Zero glare.

"Okay." Koori said running to the kitchen.

"Kaname…" Zero murmured.

"Zero…well…I…" Kaname said trying to excuse himself.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TEACHING OUR SON YOU BASTARD?" Zero screamed.

"It wasn't like that dear, I swear." Kaname said backing up a bit sweatdropping at Zero's outburst.

"I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch, because you are not going to set a foot inside our bedroom till I say so!" Zero said now calm as he watched satisfied how Kaname's face became pale.

"But Zero!"

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Hey! I AM BACK! Well here is the first drabble of Joys of Parenting. ! Sorry I took so long. Ill try to update everyday, but I am going a few days to my grandfathers house where I cant get internet as easy so if I cant upload then wait for a few days ok? So hope you enjoy it and see ya soon then!

Please review!


	2. TakumaSenri

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 2: Takuma/Senri

"Ne papa, when will we eat dinner?" A small girl with orange hair and green eyes asked.

"In about an hour Mayu." Senri replied.

"Eh! But that's too long." Mayu said pouting.

"Too long? Why?" Senri asked confused.

"Because father said I count eat pocky, that I have to wait after dinner."Mayu cried. "And that's too long, don't you think?" She asked and Shiki nodded thoughtfully.

"You are right, here take some but don't tell your father ok?" Shiki said handing her a package of pocky.

"Yeah! I promise!" She said happily taking the package before running out of the kitchen.

"So what will she not tell me?" A voice asked making Shiki turn around to see Takuma against the wall looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Etto…" Shuiki murmured. "I am in trouble aren't I?" He asked nervously as he watched how Takuma walked near a soon had him against the counter.

"You know she can't eat so many sweets before dinner, yet you give her some. You have been bad Shiki."He murmured dangerously against Shiki's ear making him shiver. "You must be punished severily." He said and watched amused as Shiki blushed.

"N-no Takuma, Mayu can come inside." He tried to stop.

"Well, she has her pocky, her favorite TV show and an hour before dinner that give is at least 45 minutes, enough time for you punishment."

"T-Takuma you pervert!" Shiki complained.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Here is the second drabble! Jaja I love pervert Takuma, jaja. Hope you liked it!

Please review!


	3. KainHanabusa

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 3: Kain/Hanabusa

"Dad, father, I need to go shopping!" Lidia said as she ran inside Akatsuki and Aidou's room.

"Why?" Akatsuki asked confused. "You went shopping a few days ago."

"But I already used it and I can't do anymore combinations. That means I would have to repeat clothe! I can`t repeat clothes what will my fans think?" Lidia complained.

"Well, she is right you know Kain?" Aidou answered.

"Huh? Why?" Akatsuki asked even more confused watching his husband.

"She has to give a good impression; after all she has to keep her fans happy and impressed." Aidou explained.

"Exactly!" Lidia said. "Daddy does understand me." She said jumping.

"Then go get changed before we go out, ok? You have to look good." Aidou said.

"Of Course! Ill be back in a while." She said running out of the room under the watchful eyes of Akatsuki who was observing the interaction between his daughter and her _mother_.

"I am worried." Akatsuki said.

"Worried? About what?" Asked Aidou frowning as he turned around in Akatsuki's direction.

"About how much, she got from you…she acts just like you." Akatsuki explained. "Aside from her eyes, that are like mine she is a mini version of you."

"I know." Aidou said smiling proudly. "That's why she makes me so proud." He said cleaning a fake tear. Akatsuki watching this action sighed.

"Whatever you say." He said and lie back on the bad.

"Kain what are you doing?" Aidou asked crossing his arms raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was planning to rest a bit, why?" Akatsuki said.

"You can't go to sleep!" Aidou complained.

"Why?" Akatsuki repeated.

"You have to drive us to the mall!" Aidou said-well more like ordered.

"And you can't drive why?" Akatsuki asked.

"Well you have to contribute to your daughter's growth too!"

"By driving?" Akatsuki asked.

"YES! Now get up!" Aidou ordered again.

"…Fine." Akatsuki said sighing.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:**Jaja it seems Lidia s like a copy of Aidou, jaja Hope you like it!

Please review!


	4. KanameHanabusa

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 4: Kaname/Aidou

"Hana where's Riku?" Kaname asked Aidou.

"Well last time I saw him he went to our room I think." Aidou answered.

"To our room? Why?" Kaname asked and Aidou shrugged.

"Father! You are home!" Riku said running to Kaname.

"Hey Riku." Kaname said taking Riku into his arms removing the brown locks from Riku's blue eyes. "Were you in our room?" He asked and Riku nodded. "Why?"

"Yeah I went to look for things."Riku answered smiling happily.

"What do you mean things?" Kaname said sitting on a chair with Riku on his lap as Aidou sat next to them observing them interact.

"Well papa told once that when he was younger he used to look over your things and take some." Riku said as Kaname's and Aidou's eyes began to get wider and Aidou flushed.

"So you decided to look for things too?" Kaname asked amused.

"Yep." Riku said nodding. "I wanted to do things daddy used to do, so I looked over father's thing today."

"So I take that you had fun?" Kaname asked.

"Yep I did!" Riku said getting off from Kaname. "Can we go look for things together? Daddy used to do it." Riku asked making Kaname chuckled as he watched how Aidou turned red.

"Well…I-I…Um…" Aidou shuttered.

"Sure." Kaname agreed.

"Eh?" Aidou asked shocked looking at Kaname wide eyed.

"You used to enjoy it right? Well it seems our son too."Kaname said giving Aidou a peck on the lips. "Let go, ok?"

"Ha-hai." Aidou shuttered blushing.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Kya! Riku is so cute, so innocent! Jaja. Hope you like it!

Please review!


	5. KanameTakuma

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 5: Kaname/Takuma

"Well so that will be, no excuse. Just do it." Kaname ordered hanging the phone and sighed.

"Though day?" Takuma asked while he observed his husband.

"Yeah kind of." Kaname replied.

"Welcome back dad, I didn't saw you arrived." His daughter Ayumu said as she entered the living room with a manga in her hand.

"I arrived just a while ago." Kaname replied. Ayumu took a seat next to her father and continued to read the manga in her hand.

"Kaname, you should take it slower, you might get sick." Said Takuma a little worried.

"Relax Takuma, Ill be fine." Kaname said pulling Takuma into his lap and kissing his neck making Takuma blush.

"Kaname…not here." Takuma said trying to get of Kaname's lap only to have with circle his waist with his arms. "Ayumu might-"

"She's not paying attention to us." Kaname said.

"But Kaname…"

"Dad stop struggling so much, you know you'll lose anyway." Ayumu said now looking at them.

"A-Ayumu?" Takuma asked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked as he and Kaname watched Ayumu expectantly.

"Well that is more common for Ukes to give in to their semes when they can't resist, isn't it?"

"Where did you get that from?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow.

"A Yaoi manga obviously." Ayumu replied rolling her eyes.

"Yo-you read those?" Takuma asked suddenly nervous.

"Of course I mena I havet ecnically to boys for parents, I though I should learn more so I started reading, and I actually love it, having your parents doing it is even hotter." She said standing up. "So have fun! See ya!" She said running to her bedroom without noticing her parents pale faces.

"This time you can't put the blame on me, she got her love from manga from you." Kaname said looking at Takuma when he reacted.

"KANAME!" Takuma complained.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Hi again! Sorry I didn't update these past days, I been kind of lazy and was buzy with other things, but finally the next one is here n,n Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	6. KaitoZero

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 6: Kaito/Zero

"Kaito where is Riya?" Zero asked Kaito who was sitting on the garden reading a book.

"She said she was going to train a little, she said she wanted to be ready when Yagari comes and check on her advances." Kaito replied and then they saw Riya running in their direction.

"Dad! Can you help me with my shooting?" Riya asked.

"Help you? Why?" Kaname asked confused. She never asked for help, she seems to have gotten their pride.

"Well last time I made a bet with Yagari-sensei, that If I could get a perfect score at shooting he will allow me to go with him to exterminate a Level E. But I still have some problems at aiming." She answered.

"Mmm, ok I guess but why don't you ask your father?" Zero asked curiously since he would suppose shoe would ask Kaito instead of him since Kaito has more time when he is not in a mission that he did, since he had another job.

"I did. But he was too lazy to do it. So he told me to ask you." She said deadpanned as she pointed to her father who was slowly trying to get out of there without them noticing.

"Kaito…" Murmured Zero when Kaito was a few meter always making him froze. "So you like being lazy Kaito?" Zero asked.

"Well you see…"Kaito said slowly turning around to look a very calm Zero, which made him even more nervous.

"Well Since you've so lazy lately, how about I make things for you easier don't bother going all the way to the second floor to our room, you can stay in the couch." Zero said in the same calm tone before turning to Riya. "Let's go Riya I'll help oyu."

"Hai." Riya said following him.

"No Zero please!" Kaito said running to them.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Well here is the next one! Hope you enjoy it!

Please review!


	7. YagariKaien

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 7: Yagari/Kaien

Toya walked silently across the hall in direction to the front door with the intention of getting out of the house without being discovered-

"Where are you going, Toya?"Someone asked from behind and made turn around with and almost scared look on his face. As soon as he saw his father he relaxed and sighed in relief.

"Oh it's just you father, you scared me." He said and Yagari raised an eyebrow at his son's weird behavior.

"You are acting weird…why?" Yagari asked.

Well…" Toya started.

"Toya-chan go look for your father, dinner will be ready soon!" Kaien screamed from the kitchen and as soon as Yagari heard him his face lost color.

"Your dad is cooking?" He asked Toya who nodded fearfully.

"C'mon father lets go; we have to run while we can this is a matter of life or death!" Toya said dramatically.

"Yagari! Toya!" Kaiens voice was heard again.

"You are right." Tagari said nodding to his son and both stepped silently out of the door before running.

"Toya? Yagari?" Kaien asked when he didn't found them, and then he saw the open door and pouted.

"Cowards." He murmured before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Im back! Sorry I took so long! At first I was…well blank, without ideas and then I went on a trip an returned on Tuesday, so now I am going to continue writing n,n I cannot assure you I will update everyday but I will try to update minimum twice a week since in a few days I am going back to school. Ill try to have another one later.

Hope you enjoy it!

Please review!


	8. ZeroKaname

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 8: Zero/Kaname

Zero entered the loving room looking around for something until he saw Kaname sitting and the couch watching a movie with low volume.

"Kaname where are-"

"Shh." Kaname said putting a finger over his lips before signaling his lap. Zero getting confused walked over him and looked over his shoulder and smiled softly at the sight in front of him.

The small figure of Rei was laying over Kaname's chest asleep soundly his thumb inside his mouth and his lilac eyes closed while his brown bangs fall all over his face.

"He is so cute; he looks a lot like you." Murmured, kissing Kaname on the check before walking around the couch and sitting down next to Kaname surrounding Kaname's formwith his arms without disturbing the sleeping child.

"But he has your beautiful eyes." Kaname said kissing Zero. "How was your day?" He asked Zero.

"Tiring as always, wishing I'll be here." He replied.

"But if you were always here, you couldn't wish that." Kaname argued jokingly.

"You are right, I wouldn't have to, Ill always have it." Zero said kissing Kaname again.

"Kiss-face!" They heard and surprised they looked down to see Rei awake looking at them giggling with his hands over his mouth.

Both Zero and Kaname chuckled seeing Rei's reaction and Zero leaned closer and kissed Rei in the forehead making him giggle happily in response.

"Does daddy makes many kiss-faces?" He asked.

"Yep he does." Zero replied for Kaname.

"But only with your father." Kaname said.

"Of course it's only with me." Zero said frowning.

"You didn't specify." Kaname argued.

"It was implied." Zero complained.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Here is the next, this one was kind of difficult, but I really wanted to write this pairing but I think it went well…really cute in my opinion, jeje instead of being funny like the rest it became kind of corny, but what can I say? It wrote itself. Hope you like it!

Please review!


	9. ZeroAidou

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 9: Zero/Aidou

"Marie? Marie where are you?" A panicked Aidou screamed as he ran through the house looking around. "Oh God, oh God. I can't find her!" Aidou cried breathing heavily.

"Who can't you find Aidou?" A voice in his back said making him jump and turn around.

"AH! Ze-zero you scared me…. I-I can't find Marie, I just looked everywhere!" Aidou said as tears started falling from his eyes.

Zero sighed as he watched his blond husband cry in panic before taking his arm and started pulling him toward the greenhouse. Once they arrived there Zero pointed to one of the couches located there in where a small girl with platinum blond hair was soundly asleep hugging a teddy bear.

The sight made Aidou sighed in relief at finally founding his daughter.

"See, you were going crazy for nothing." Zero said. "But I could make you go crazy for something else." Zero said biting slightly Aidou's ear.

"Ah…Z-zero…no, stop." Aidou said trying to stop him.

"Father? Daddy?" A small voice said successfully stopping Zero, and allowing Aidou to sigh in relief.

"You are not getting out of this, wait till the morning." Zero whispered in Aidou's ear before turning around and walking toward the girl. "Hey sweetie." He said as he picked up the toddler into his arms.

"Father what were you talking with daddy?" The girl asked.

"Oh nothing special sweetie, just something we are going to do tonight." Zero said as he glanced at Aidou who gulped.

"Can I go too?" Marie asked.

"No sorry Marie, this is just between you father and I." Zero said.

"Oh God…Not again…" Aidou said shivering.

"Maa, don't talk like that Aidou, you are even shivering from the excitement." Zero replied and watched amused how Aidou blushed.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** He is another drabble for your enjoyment n,n

Hope you like it!

Please review!


	10. SenriZero

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They used it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 10: SenriZero

"Oto-san! Oto-san! Come quickly it's an emergency!" Shiki ran until he reached the kitchen in where he say his red-headed 11 year old daughter looking at him with her big lilac eyes open in alarm.

"What is it? Calm down. What's wrong Mina?" He asked kneeling to her height and putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"I…there…" She tried to say.

"What is it Mina? Tell me!" She asked her.

"Look!" She said pointing to one of the shelves of the kitchen.

"Look what? There is nothing there." Shiki said.

"That´s exactly it! There is NOTHING there! There is no more pocky!" She screamed starting to hyperventilate.

"Huh?" Shiki intelligently asked. Pocky…his daughter was crying like if the world was about to end because there was no pocky?

"That´s your fault you know?" zero asked looking at Shiki deadpanned.

"That there is no more pocky?" Shiki asked confused.

"No! That out daughter is addicted to them! She got that from you!"

"From me? If I remember correctly you were the one who eat pocky like crazy during your pregnancy! That gave her, her addiction!" Shiki shot back.

"Oh? Did it? And isn't curious that my cravings of pocky started soon after I got pregnant from YOUR baby and that after I had her I never eat pocky again? It comes in your genes!" Zero replied back smirking smugly when he saw Shiki trying to come up with a resort.

"Hey! Stop fighting! What are we going to do about my problem!" Mina screamed gaining her parents attention. Zero looked back at Shiki a second later and said:

"Since we already established that is your fault I leave the rest to you." Zero said and turned around to climb the stairs. Shiki blinked and groaned.

"I hate genetics!"

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** He is another drabble for your enjoyment n,n

Hope you like it!

Please review!


	11. RidoYagari

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They u ased it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 11: RidoYagari

"Rido!" A furious Yagari screamed gaining the attention of said pureblood.

"What is it now Yagari?" Rido replied rolling his eyes at the hunter. The hunter was now 5 months pregnant with their second child. How had it happened, not even he understood it, but here they were getting ready for the arrival of the second one.

"What the hell have you been teaching to Kyo!" Yagari asked breathing deeply to the anger he was feeling. He had arrived back home to see his 8 year old son drinking from one of the maids that worked in Rido´s house and when he asked his son why the hell was he doing that his son replied that his FATHER said that he could do WHATEVER he WANTED!

"What do you mean Yagari?" Rido asked uninterested.

"I mean that I arrive home to see my son sucking the blood of one of the maids and talking like he is the king of the world!" Yagari replied glaring at him harder.

"Well he is the heir of the Kuran family of the few pureblood families that still exist; he might as well act as he is supposed to!" Rido said defending himself and shrugged.

"You wish! He is not a pureblood! He will become a vampire Hunter!" Yagari said.

"Ja! Don't make me laugh; he will take his place in the vampire society, not among the people who destroy his kind!" Rido replied back.

"No he will be a hunter!"

"A vampire!"

"Hunter!"

"Vampire!"

"SHUT UP! You make too much noise!" Kyo said as he glared at them.

"Kyo…how long have you been here?" Yagari asked blinking.

"I didn't need to be here to hear you argument, you can hear it from the other side of the property! As always! I swear you are like a cat and a dog. Not even that but you talked about my future and you don't even ask me what the hell I want to do, no lets ignore his wished he do as I say yadda yadda yadda!" He continued ranting until he got out of air, when he finished he glared at them again before stomping out of the room.

"He got that attitude from you." Rido stated and Yagari glared at him.

"Remind me again why the hell I'm carrying another one of your children." Yagari said to Rido and he laughed.

"Because, love, I wanted that way and you never said no." He said stealing a kiss from Yagari before jumping away avoiding a bullet from the hunter. "I just love you mood swings when you´re pregnant." Rido said.

"I'll show you how nice they can be. Prepare." Yagari ordered as he aimed his gun at Rido once again.

"We´ll see." Rido said smirking as he jumped away avoiding another bullet.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** He is another drabble for your enjoyment n,n This one is dedicated to _**MyBeatingKokoro **_who requested a drabble for this pairing. It was quite a challenge xDD I would have never imagine these two together so it may not be very good but I think it ended up kind of funny. I'm sorry if they sound kind of OC

Hope you like it!

Please review!


	12. YagariRido

**Joys of Parenting**

By: Pri-Chan 1410

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Vampire Knight it all belongs to Matsuri Hino, I just play with the characters. This idea of the series of drabbles and is prequel is not originally mine it belongs to GreyInnocence (They u ased it in Prince of Tennis Drabbles) though all the drabbles in here are original and written by me.

**N/A:** Sorry for the writing errors you may find.

* * *

Drabble 12: YagariRido

BANG! BANG!

"Yoru, can you tell me what the hell are you doing with that gun?" Rido asked as his eyes narrowed as he watched his son play with the gun in his hand.

"I am training." Yoru replied without much care.

"Training for what?" Rido asked again, the tone in his voice leaving no option to joke.

"I am training to be a hunter of course. Duh." Yoru replied, ignoring Rido´s tone and his glare.

"And who said you will become a hunter?" Rido as his eyes changed to bright red, already knowing the answer.

"Father did." Yoru said shrugging, his parents always fought about it, the same subject over and over again. He was so used to the, that now he ignored them; he just trained in whatever his parents tell him too, and let them discuss it themselves.

"Give me that." Rido ordered as he took the gun in his hands before stomping to the house looking for Yagari.

"And here we go again…" Yoru said sighing. "I guess I´ll just walk around the property for a while, while they finish…" He said.

After around an hour he headed back to the house. He more or less calculated that their fight should be over by now and it seems he was right since there was silence in the house instead of screams and broken glasses.

He checked the kitchen, the living room, the salon, and all of the first floor before heading to the second to look for his missing parents. When he saw his parent's door opened he headed there before stopping abruptly at the scene in front of him.

"What the hell!?" He screamed turning around to avoid seen the scene his parents make: they were in the bed, with a small amount of clothes…making out…at least for now…

"Yoru, what are you doing here?!" Yagari asked as he got of the bed and Rido covered himself with eh sheets. "You usually go for a walk during our fights…" He said.

"So you just assume I wouldn´t return?" Yoru asked incredulously. "Since when do your fights end like this?" He asked.

Both Rido and Yagari blushed like guilty children.

"You know what? Forget it, I´ll take a two hour walk from now on…" Yoru said as he turned around and walked out of the room while Rido and Yagari watched him leave.

"This is your fault." Rido said.

"Mine? You are the one who left him outside by himself!" Yagari said glaring at Rido.

* * *

**Pri-Chan 1410:** Hi there! It´s been a while! Here is another drabble for your guys n,n This one is dedicated to _**sakurayuri89 **_who requested a drabble for this pairing in reply to my last drabble, this was also quite a challenge as well but I used Yagari's and Rido's argument from last drabble, I hope it came out ok xD

Hope you like it!

Please review!


End file.
